


Cupboard love

by rabidbinbadger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidbinbadger/pseuds/rabidbinbadger
Summary: So maybe when they were reunited in heaven, John kept a few things from Mary about how he raised their boys. I mean, it's not like she was ever gonna meet them and find out the truth, right?Oops.





	

John feels it like a bolt of lightning to the gut, the moment Mary dies again. He doesn’t know how it happened, just that it did, and it was bloody. And call him a bastard, but he hopes she went bad. Hopes her death went down under circumstances so big and so ferocious that it preoccupies her for a while, gives him some breathing room.

Before they get around to that awkward little truth that he might have not quite got around to telling her.

It’s easy to avoid difficult conversations in heaven. Things just sorta smooth over. She asks him questions about the boys, he answers with fragments of stories, memories he’s got that she won’t find too horrific.

And because it’s heaven, she doesn’t notice the missing pieces, she just smiles, and says she’s glad they ended up happy.

John didn’t tell her he made her boys into monster hunters.

And now she knows, and dead as he might be, she is going to find some way to kill him again.

 

*

 

“John?”

He can hear her voice, muffled through layers of coats and the wooden door of the cupboard he’s hiding in.

Pathetic, perhaps, but you haven’t been on the receiving end of Mary Winchester’s ferocious temper. Jesus, he stood on Dean’s foot ONE TIME, completely by accident, and he nearly lost his fucking ear.

And not in the Mary was yelling at me, way. In the Mary was getting awful close and personal with that kitchen knife before she calmed down, way.

Sammy doesn’t get his temper just from his dad. It’s a fucking even split of Winchester and Campbell rage.

Hence, cupboard.

“John? Where are you?” She sounds calm, and John starts to think hey, maybe she’s forgiven me. Maybe Dean talked her down, explained that what he did was a good thing, that they enjoyed it. That they got the thing that killed her and everything is golden.

She opens the cupboard door, and oh crap.

From the expression on her face, heaven’s calming vibes do not appear to be in operation right now. Or the sheer force of Mary’s rage has overcome the entire might of heavenly happy juice.

John wouldn’t even be surprised.

She hoists him out of the space by his collar, slams him against the nearest wall.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO OUR BOYS?!”

John gulps.


End file.
